naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_and_fma_brotherhoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Solf J. Kimblee
Major Solf J. Kimblee, also known as the Red Lotus Alchemist (Crimson Alchemist in the English Dub), is a former State Alchemist who was employed by the Homunculi to track down the Elric Brothers. Background Physical Appearance Kimblee is tall and thin with piercing blue-colored eyes and a slightly pale skin tone. He ties his long, black hair into a neat ponytail, leaving two long strands loose in the front. Because of his style of attire, Kimblee's manner of dress after leaving the penitentiary is an all-white suit with a matching fedora and a purple tie. Personality Kimblee is the most disturbed and disturbing character of the Fullmetal Alchemist story. He is a mix between a cynical, nihilistic philosopher who observes the world around him, and a demented, sadistic murderer who never thinks twice before committing high-scale slaughters. He presents the façade of a dapper and well-mannered gentleman to the outside world, but this is only the (very small) visible part of the Iceberg. He is fully conscious that he does not think and behave like most people would, and with that in mind he his fully able to pretend that there is nothing wrong with him, to the point of passing the psychological examinations to get his State Alchemist license without problems. He is a skilled rhetorician able to defend his twisted point of view full well and he likes to explain it to others, as if he was involved in a gloomy philosophical debate. Kimblee is a war lover, without the slightest regard for human life, including his own. He considers that killing is his duty as a soldier (although he makes a point in remembering all his victims, in a twisted form of respect). He thoroughly enjoys the tensed atmosphere of a battlefield, reveling in the prospect that he himself could die at any moment. Basically, following his point of view, every warring day is a bet with one's life and those who survive are not only those who did their job the best but those who are more apt to survive in a hostile environment. Kimblee does not even consider the notions of morality, right or wrong, but his politeness is genuine and he deeply respects people with strong convictions who stand for their beliefs to the very end, should they be friends or foes. It is also worth nothing to note that he demonstrates a genuine interest for other's conception of how the world works, even though he only takes them into consideration when he sees said conceptions being proven right. More importantly, he displays a psychopathic liking for destruction and suffering, and the sounds of explosions and cries of agony are what he loves the most. He takes great pride in causing as much destruction as possible in a way he considers "artful" and always seeks to create the most "perfect" of these "artworks," both in terms of "beauty", sound and efficiency. Kimblee's primary motivation is to observe how the world evolves, believing that the greatest changes go with the greatest troubles and determining someone's value on survival. Following his nihilistic point of view, one population getting slaughtered merely means that they were not fit enough to survive, while the winner takes all. He wants to witness the outcome of Father's plan to sacrifice everyone in Amestris to become an all-powerful God, and wants to know what his place would be in this new world order; constantly wondering whether he himself is fit to survive. Synopsis Abilities Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his sociopathic nature, Kimblee is highly perceptive and skeptical to his surroundings. Physical Prowess: Despite his favorite usage of his Explosion Alchemy, Kimblee also has some skill in hand-to-hand combat and peek physical conditioning from harsh military training. Alchemy General Alchemy: Kimblee is capable of general transmutation that involves simply transmuting one object into another, though he rarely uses this type of alchemy. Explosion Alchemy: Kimblee specializes in a form of alchemy that causes alchemical explosions. Kimblee's right hand is tattooed with the sun symbol inside a upside-down triangle, and his left with the crescent moon inside a triangle. Representing Ying and Yang. When the triangles are placed on top of one another, they combine to form a hexagram. A symbol which represents all four of the basic elements (Earth, Fire, Water & Air). By putting the palms of his hands together, Kimblee creates a transmutation circle that causes explosive reactions. This alchemical energy can be directed over a certain distance before exploding. Kimblee has developed unique methods to further utilize the destructive power of his alchemy. He can take a handful of small stones and release them as a multitude of flying debris upon throwing them. The velocity is great enough cause dents in metal. When he is empowered by a Philosopher's Stone, his destructive capability is increased greatly allowing him to destroy a area around the size of a half a mile within a large circle. He also demonstrated the ability to extend this destructive force a quarter mile wide and miles long straight line. Relationships Allies * Enemies/Rivals * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Alchemist Category:State Alchemist Category:State Military Category:Fullmetal Alchemist/Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Deceased Category:Playable Characters